fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelroth Sephiron
Personatlity Zelroth or Sigma as he prefers to be known is a silent,cold blood thirsty man if u can even call a person of that caliber a man.He has earned the feared title of The Harbinger this is because wherever he is sent to assassinate a target the livestock and birds in the area closest to the target will die.Several unexplained death of completely unrelated civilians will occur prior to the death of the target and on the final day of the victims life a black dot shall appear on their palm marking them for death.This obscene method generates mass hysteria before the death of the victims to the point where several people have gone insane and committed mass murder in their attempt to kill Zelroth before he kills them. Zelroth feels he is doing them a mercy by doing this,he has notified them of their impending doom and as such should do the logical thing and take the honor of killing themselves. He is normally a quiet man with a cold dark demeanor about him never talking only ever seen by members of Olympic Torch either reading or collecting a new assassination job he does seem to enjoy the company of fellow members,well rather their presence he does not converse with them and will only talk if an issue has direct and critical effect on his goals and aims.He is not one to show mercy killing victims and does around them but he will avoid needless confrontation despite his abilities.For example he could with easy take out the magic council army but chooses not to. All that he is is confined within him people do not truly understand him as a person or his experiences,his decesion to keep his silence has led many to believe that perhaps the guilt of all the souls he's killed caused him to seclude himself like a dead person.His actions however do not follow up with this theory his is ready to kill at a moments noticed and will do so with any available object. As a bloodthirsty assassin content with forcing his victims and those around them into nervous breakdowns its a wonder why he has joined Olympic Torch was does he hope to even achieve in this guild? Apperance As Zelroth is face is covered by a mask it is dfficult to make any estimations on his age,he is only ever seen by members of Olympic Torch and his victims.From what we know we can say that Zelroth is a fairly tall man with jet black hair with a strand of hair falling over his eye hole.He usually dons a black trench cloak and a white mask with a lighting bolt on it.His entire attire is comprised of black clothing this gives him greater stealth as he closes in for the kill of his victims and those in the way or vicinity of his target. History There are no records of Zelroth of his life before coming to prominence via his aliases,even the past of his aliases have a difficult history to track.It is believed that Zelroth has committed more than 100 assassinations resulting in the death of thousands,these assassinations have taken place all over Earthland ,from the death of slave owners is Bosco to the killing of high ranking officials in the Pengrande Kingdom.The only reason these events can be said to be caused by the same perosn is due to the fact that they are occurred in a similar manner.First livestock and/or birds dropped dead,then random people would have their lives snatched away from and then finally the victim in marked with the black spot and dies. These horrific manner of killings gave him the title Harbinger as these signs show clearly to the victums the signs that the end is near the Harbingers of Death have arrived. Magic and Abilites Lightning Magic(Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō):Lightning magic seem to be Zelroth's most frequently used magic,whilst this may not be his only magic his a very effective killing machine whilst wielding said magic.His alias the Harbinger is frequently know to kill targets by frying their brain with a strong electric shock.He even once killed everyone in an entire building by sending a bolt of lightning through the building frying all who were in the building at the moment.He even sends his electricity to coarse through his blade making it an even more formidable weapon simply needing to make contact in order to kill a victum. Enhaced Speed:Zelroth has frequently been able to avoid capture by from the magic council not due to force but sheer evaisiveness.Zelroth possess speed which at best can be described as super human.Able to evade any incoming attacks Zelroth is capable of escaping an entire army of Magic Council mage without a scratch.This speed also makes him deadly in combat allowing him complete dismantle an opponent before their body even registers his blows. Master Level Assassin Stealth: If you take up the profession of assassins stealth is the most basic ability you must gain. Zelroth has long since master this fine art.He can easily infiltrate any organisation without detection.He is especially stealthy during the night, where he can hide under to the cover of the darkness as he closes in on his victims waiting to drag them to the eternal embrace of darkness. Master at hand to hand combat:'''Hand to hand combat is a must as an assassin Zelroth needs to know how to use his own body and not the tools he had obtained.Along with his enhanced speed he can work his lightning magic into his techniques to create crippling blows capable of harm even the most powerful of mages. '''Primal instincts:Zelroth has a great perception of his environment and and situation,he is able to sense the approach of a threat simply by feeling the small vibrations in the air.It is possible that these instinct allow him to gauge an opponents ability so that he knows excatly how much he should hold back.this athletisim also allow him to dodge attack whilst setting up for a counter attack.This lifestyle has left him in peak physical condition. Highly athletic:Zelrtoth is capable of scaling seeming flat walled buildings as he makes his exit after killing a target.He is able to almost glide across buildings,this athletisim allows him to dodge attack whilst setting up for a counter attack.This lifestyle has left him in peak physical condition.This lifestyle has left him in peak physical condition. Weapon:It should also be noted that as Zelroth does not often speak many of his spells have gone unnamed,he does however carry his knife with is a rather effective weapon especially with his electricity coursing through it. Trivia This character was made after watching the Pirates of the Carribean trilogy. Category:Assassin Category:Olympic Torch Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Knife User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Animainiac